1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a collection device, which can be installed easily, and more particularly, to a display device and a collection device utilizing engaging slides clamped within holes to fix the collection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the manner of fixing internal circuit boards of an LCD display device and a metal back panel always adopts locking screws. It is not easy for users to pull out the circuit boards when processing operations of dismantling or exchanging electronic elements. By the way, the heavy and complicated manner of locking screws also wastes time. Besides, the screws themselves will increase cost of manufacturing LCD monitors.